Hux's Speech
by Fishtastic
Summary: Starkiller base is almost complete, and Snoke is sending his knight, Kylo Ren, to check up on the Finalizer. Hux finds him quite distracting... Leonardo


Snoke's hologram flickered on the screen on Hux's datapad.

"One of my knights will also be joining you aboard the _Finalizer_ , General. I must warn you in advance, however, that he has a harsh temper - but he is passionate about the First Order, and will not fail you in ridding of the Resistance."

The General nodded, as the image of the Supreme Leader faded away. He placed the datapad on the counter by his bed, leaning back against the headboard on the uncomfortable metal frame, staring intently up at the pale ceiling. His room aboard the _Finalizer_ was incredibly dull and bare, but fitted with the hygenic essentials that the General needed, and a bedroom he hardly ever slept in. Hux was a very busy man, and though he had faith in his soldiers, they were hardly the most intelligent, and a lot of his time was taken up fixing others' mistakes and writing up plans of attack against the rebels.

Hux had some time to spare before the ship carrying Snoke's precious knight arrived, and so he took to wandering thoughts about any last improvements he could make to the Starkiller Base; the weapon he had worked his sweat and blood into. The weapon was almost complete, and now more than just an idea - it had become reality. He could smile at the prospect if it wasn't for the impending fear of something going wrong or Snoke finding something of better quality. He unknowingly began clenching his fists. As much as he loved the First Order and respected Snoke, he felt as though the Supreme Leader did not return such regard for the General. He couldn't help but think that the knight that Snoke was sending over was going to make his job so much more difficult.

Hux slowly got to his feet, pacing the short area of space in his room, before opening the door to await the knight's arrival from the main deck.

Hux offered his hand out politely to the knight, who was dressed completely in black robes from head to toe, hood pulled over his concealing helmet, and surrounded by several guards from the shuttle that had taken him there. A few high ranking stormtroopers gathered around Hux in awe at the powerful knight. There was an uncomfortable silence for a long moment, until Hux retreated his hand back to his side, and immediately made up his mind that the man stood before him was someone who obviously felt very highly of himself. Captain Phasma leaned in towards the General,

"That's Kylo Ren. He's the grandson of Darth Vader, and Snoke finds him strong and capable. I'd watch out for him if I were you."

 _That explained the stupid mask_.

"Supreme Leader Snoke tells me that you are the General?"

Kylo's voice was warped slightly by the mask, and Hux stepped warily forward.

"General Hux, sir. I would be happy to show you around the _Finalizer_ if-"

"That won't be necessary, General," Ren interrupted, turning to wave away the surrounding guards.

"However, if you could show me to my room."

Hux nodded, striding away from the main deck to get the knight quickly away from him, so he could return to his work. Kylo Ren moved very quietly beside the General as they made their way through the halls of the _Finalizer_ , his long cloak draping behind him. Hux didn't mind the silence, but he did feel as though Ren had no respect for him as General and was avoiding conversation due to his complete disregard for anyone other than him. The General was incredibly grateful when the two of them rounded a corner and Kylo's designated room came into view.

"This is your room, sir," Hux explained, and quickly found himself sounding like Kylo Ren's personal bellboy.

Ren opened the door without use of his hands and disappeared into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. Hux rolled his eyes and sighed deeply, wanting nothing more than to never be around that man ever again...

Except he couldn't stop thinking about him. He started thinking about everything Ren did and how irritating he found every micro-movement.

 _God, what arrogant, smug-faced man hid himself behind that mask?_

Hux arrived at the dining hall feeling overworked and worn out. He hadn't slept the previous night working on plans for the Starkiller, and was concerned about the looming speech he had to make for Snoke to tell him the current state of the Base. His hair was slightly unkept, and his eyes were tired and hazy. He met with Phasma at the end of one of the tables, setting down a tray and pinching the bridge of his nose. Hux didn't care much for the food served on the _Finalizer_ , but he knew he wouldn't make it through the speech without some sort of nutrition.

"Long night, General?" Phasma asked, setting her chrome helmet on the table by her tray.

"I was preparing a speech for the Supreme Leader about the current conditions of the Base."

He stared down at the tray, trying to concentrate on staying awake and rubbing his eyes.

"How was the famous Kylo Ren?" Phasma asked smugly with a small smile.

Hux chuckled a little.

"He didn't say a word to me about anything. He seems like a spoiled child, and his only redeeeming strength is his Force ability."

"Soldiers are terrified of him his ability to use the Force. It's possibly the only reason he has risen so highly in Snoke's ranks."

Hux checked the datapad he had brought with him. Snoke wanted to hear his speech soon, and Hux was proud of being early to most events. He ate a small portion of breakfast, before rising to stand and check his form, swiping a gloved hand through his red hair to make sure it slicked back perfectly.

"Good luck, General," Phasma retorted, as the General strode out and away from the dining hall.

Hux's heart dropped when he found Snoke speaking to Kylo Ren in the chamber. He hoped that the knight would be finished soon so he could deliver his speech before all the details left his mind. Hux lingered by the doorway, watching the conversation. Ren clenched his hands into fists a lot, but he seemed to respect the Supreme Leader. Hux didn't eavesdrop, he wasn't the type, but he did try and watch Snoke's facial expression for any sign of finding out what they were speaking about and how serious it was. Hux realised he was leaning forward too much, and bolted himself upright - trying not to fall asleep.

The sudden movement caused Snoke to lock his eyes onto the lingering General.

"No need to loiter, General," Snoke announced, causing Kylo Ren to also turn to face Hux. All eyes (even those behind a mask and through a hologram) were fixated on him as he made his way up the platforms to meet Ren on the same level in front of Snoke.

"Ah yes, your plans for the Starkiller Base. I believe you prepared a speech."

Hux turned to face Ren, who did too in return, and Hux could feel his eyes pinned on him through the mask. Hux never felt threatened by Ren like his soldiers did, but the silence made him increasingly uncomfortable.

"Go on," Snoke encouraged, watching Hux intensely.

Hux kept his gaze on Ren for a while, until he cleared his throat and looked up at the projected image.

"Wouldn't you rather have me deliever this information to you alone, Supreme Leader?"

Hux felt Ren's stare. Snoke leant back in his throne.

"You don't trust my knights?"

Hux was ready to reply to Snoke when his hazy vision clouded over, and everything around him went black.

Hux woke up in the medical deck not too long after, with Kylo Ren appearing beside him.

"You fainted," the Knight stated softly through the voice warper inside the mask. Hux found it strange for Ren to act so calmly around him. Ren had seemed agitated the moment they met.

"You carried me here?"

It was an odd question, but it was the first one that came to mind. Ren nodded. Hux blinked slowly, trying to visualise his surroundings, before pushing himself up from the medical bed with his hands. Ren suddenly pushed him back down with a wave of his hand, though it felt as though the knight had pulled down his shoulder back to the bed with his actual hand.

"The Supreme Leader says he wants you in full health when you deliver your speech, and the doctors insist you remain here. You haven't been sleeping, have you?"

"It's none of your business," Hux snapped back, lying back down to stare at the ceiling and ignore Ren.

Hux didn't want to be fussed over, and he couldn't believe he had been carried away in full view of the Supreme Leader. Hux felt his lip twitch slightly in embarassment at the thought.

"I didn't see you as the embarassed type, General."

Hux began to grow red, from the tips of his ears to his cheeks. Hux hoped it was just the medication making him more sensitive. He never felt embarassed under anyone, but his personal thoughts had been invaded. He could feel his face grow hot.

"I didn't know you _could_ see me through that stupid mask."

It was a weak insult, but it was all Hux had. He wanted to go back to work. Hux turned away from Ren on his side, and closed his eyes.

"You fainted?" Captain Phasma asked at the dinner hall the following day.

Hux took a deep sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Some stormtroopers saw Kylo Ren carry you away to the medical deck bridal-style. Must've been bad."

She had her sly smile plastered to her face again, but she changed her tone when she noticed Hux didn't change expression.

"Sorry, I know you worked hard on your speech."

Hux took a moment.

"Snoke wants me in full health so he's asked for me at the end of the week, and I hope that Kylo Ren isn't there when I go back."

Hux couldn't help but think of Ren carrying him out of view from the Supreme Leader, and it made him physically cringe. He needed to stop thinking about it. He needed to forget the whole situation ever even happened.

"Speaking of Kylo Ren," Phasma interrupted his thoughts, "some of us soldiers were going to have a night-in with Ren to welcome him aboard the _Finalizer_. A gathering of sorts. You are happy to join us, General."

Hux couldn't think of anything worse than a party. He wasn't really one to socialise with others unless they worked together closely. Phasma, however, was a friend (and perhaps his only friend at this point) and so he reluctantly agreed to stay for a short while. He may even get the chance to ask Kylo to never repeat the fainting story to anyone else. Hux wrote down the time on his datapad for later that day, and went back to his regular duties.

Hux felt incredibly uncomfortable, and kept nervously tugging at the collar of his black dress shirt. He held a bottle of wine in his hands that he'd found in a cabinet in his room which he'd almost forgotten about. He wasn't sure if Ren even drank alcohol, let alone wine. He tried to calm himself. Why was he letting himself get so worked up?

Hux knocked on Phasma's door, who answered happily from the other side. Everyone else (from what Hux could presume) was there already, and Hux realised how irritated Phasma knew he got when he turned up late to events. He entered the room to find Phasma had set up an acceptable gathering area, and most of the soldiers there were unrecognisable without their helmets and other armour.

"Kylo is in the kitchen," Phasma pointed, as Hux shut the door behind him, and then she returned to chat with a group drinking mainly from beer bottles and presumably sharing incredibly interesting drunk stories. Hux strode across the room to the kitchen, and remembered he'd never seen Kylo Ren without his helmet.

"Hello, General," Ren said quietly as Hux entered the room.

Ren was wearing similar black clothing to Hux, but more layers of it, and was taking a glass from the cabinet. Hux was astonished when Ren turned to face the General in wait for response. His skin was pale in contrast to his clothing, fluffy black hair curling around his ears, and dark, distracting eyes fixed onto Hux's.

"Ren," Hux responded, handing over the bottle of wine in his hands, which Ren proceeded to pour into the glass.

Hux was mesmorised by the innocent way Kylo looked without his helmet. Kylo poured a second glass and slid it across the counter towards Hux, who clinked Kylo's glass.

"How are you finding the _Finalizer_ so far?"

Hux hated small-talk but felt it was necessary in such situation. He downed the contents of the glass, and felt the slight buzz of the alcohol starting to work. Kylo sipped his wine slowly, and then set it back down delicately on the counter to refill. Why was Hux finding this so... _attractive_?

"Well-run, there's potential. There's hope for the First Order with the Starkiller Base..."

Hux couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"...If it's General doesn't faint into my arms again."

Now Hux could believe it. Kylo had a smile creeping onto his face and it was actually cute. _Cute_? Hux had hardly drank enough wine to pass it off with that excuse, so why was he suddenly feeling so strongly about Kylo Ren?

"I only fainted because I'm passionate about my work and I wanted my speech to be perfect and up-to-date," Hux blurted out as though he had to explain himself.

Ren reached out to put a hand on Hux's shoulder, but Hux shrugged it sharply away.

"Sorry - I can understand your passion for the First Order. I just don't understand the stick up your ass."

Hux downed the second glass, and his irritation for the same man but without the mask began to grown again.

"Says Mr. Loves-my-dead-grandfather-"

With the flick of his wrist, Ren used the Force to throw Hux against the kitchen door in order to stride closely up to his face, and hold him in place with a ghostly hand that Hux felt gripped tightly on his exposed collarbone. Their noses almost touched, as Kylo's silent rage filled the space between them, all the while Hux kept his stare on Kylo's dark eyes, unafraid. Kylo was confused. Anyone he had come into so much contact with had been practically shaking with fear, trying to push him away. Hux, however, remained still and steady.

Hux's throat was surprisingly dry, and he felt the temperature in his face rising again. Why did Kylo Ren have to make him feel this way, especially when he looked as though he could kill him with the wrong glance. Kylo Ren tried to make himself more threatening by furrowing his eyebrows and breathing heavily, but he realised his mistake when Hux's alcohol-induced mind made the decision to kiss the other whilst in such close proximity.

Strangely enough, Kylo did not pull away. Instead, he felt his anger drift away slightly as he deepened the kiss, shoving Hux harder before he pulled away, leaving Hux trembling by the door. Hux obviously couldn't handle his alcohol very well, and Kylo was threatening, but in no way did he want to take advantage of the General.

"I hate you," whispered Hux under his breath, the corners of his lips forming into a smile.

Hux woke up late the next day in his own room in the clothing he wore to the party without much recollection of the night's events, other than everyone getting very, very drunk. The General had the day off to rest in for several hours before becoming slightly agitated at the lack of work he was completing, and so decided to sober up to spend the rest of the day going over paperwork and edit more of his speech.

When Hux entered the shower, he notced red marks pressed deeply into his collarbone in the reflection of the mirror, and the night's events suddenly came back to him.

"You kissed him?!" Phasma almost shrieked from a whisper across the dining table.

Hux shushed her, trying to determine if anyone around them in the dining hall had heard.

"I don't know what to do," Hux said rather sadly, still trying to fully recover the memory of him and Kylo Ren.

"Well, how do you feel about him?"

"I'm not sure," Hux replied, which was the truth.

Ren drove Hux absolutely crazy, even to the point of hatred for him. But at the same time, he felt as though they were one in the same, as cliche as it was. They both felt passionately about the First Order, respected the Supreme Leader, and knew they were destined to rule over the galaxy. Hux imagined this with Ren by his side.

"Tell him you like him, Hux. I'm sure he feels the same way."

Hux sighed, hesitating, "You sure?"

"Of course! No one else at the party was more eager to drag you back to your room than Kylo Ren. I should've known you two kissed."

Hux thought about Kylo Ren carrying him back to his room, his strong arms supporting his back, fingers grazing over his shirt. He wished he had been awake to remember it. _Why did he keep having to be knocked out for Kylo to hold him in such a way?_

"I have to head off, but good luck, Hux," Captain Phasma announced, fitting her helmet back over her head and exiting the hall.

It had been several days since Hux had seen Kylo Ren around the _Finalizer_ , and Hux worried that Kylo was avoiding him for something he may have said at the party or the act of kissing him itself. He practised what he would say to Ren when he saw him, but it was difficult to come up with when Hux didn't even know the full story of the night, and if Kylo even felt the same way.

Hux couldn't sleep even more than usual with concern for Ren, and he stayed up, twiddling his thumbs and looking up at the ceiling. Getting attatched the knight was a horrible mistake; there was no room for emotions in the First Order, and now Hux understood why. Everyday, his work was affected by his thoughts of Ren, and if it was all he could ask for, he'd be happy with a simple argument. As long as Hux knew what Ren was feeling, he didn't care.

"General?"

Hux recognised the soft voice outside his room, and he opened the door to allow Ren in, who sat with Hux at the edge of the bed, not really saying anything.

"I heard you thinking about me when I was using the Force," Ren explained, "which is why I'm here. I didn't realise you felt the same-"

The confirmation was all Hux needed as he him off, sliding his hands into Kylo's soft hair, and in turn, Kylo reached out to hold Hux's face in both hands as he kissed him, locking their lips as though he never wanted to let him go. It was soft, not as violent as before, neither pulling away until it was necessary to breathe.

Kylo ran one hand across Hux's collar, tracing the mark that his Force hand had made there, pulling Hux's shirt down enough to kiss it gently, and then trace each freckle across his skin individually. All the while, Hux thought about how missing his speech meeting with Snoke several minutes ago was worth every second.

"I hate you, too."


End file.
